


The Beat

by banesarchangel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Backupdancer!Magnus, Falling In Love, M/M, Songwriting, just a whole lot of fluff, singer!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarchangel/pseuds/banesarchangel
Summary: One night after a concert, Alec thought he was the only one backstage.As he goes to leave he's stopped in his tracks by what can only be described as the voice of an angel."He continued to follow the sound. There was something about their voice that made his body run warm like the sun was shining on his skin, but then suddenly, their voice was a brisk breeze brushing against the hairs on his skin causing chills all down his spine. He needed more of it."





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you, I love you all, goodnight.” Alec ran off stage his adrenaline pumping. The air still electric with the soft buzz of fans screaming. It never got old, seeing the smiles on his fans faces, hearing them sing along with him. No matter how many times he performs, there’s a part of him that still can’t believe it. He gets to be himself. He gets to sing what he wants, he gets to see the impact his music has on people. Never in his life did he think this could be a possibility. His parents always pushing him to be something he wasn’t _‘we love you Alec, but if you came out it would ruin your career’_ He felt trapped for so long, but the last 2 years proved that they were very much wrong.

Now, he wrote what he wanted, he sings from his heart and lets people know the real him. While also majoring in a massive fuck you to his parents. He loves them, but he loves that he can prove them wrong. If he can be a beacon of light and help people who are struggling with who they are, then he never wants to stop making music.

“Hey, bud you rocked out there.” Simon came up from behind, swinging his arm over his shoulder.

“Tonight, was good, the crowd was amazing,” Alec replied as he wiped a thin line of sweat from his brow.

“You were amazing, C'mon man you don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Simon is one of his many backup dancers for on the odd occasion he must dance. Alec doesn’t fancy himself a great dancer. He takes not breaking any bones so far as a win. Although he is still waiting for the day he falls off the stage.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, you guys were amazing as always, if you all weren’t such great dancers I’d be a laughing stock.” Simon smacked him behind the head for that, making him question why he decided to ever become friends with him.

“Alec! You aren’t that bad.” Simon sounded exhausted like he is forced to repeat himself every day.

“That bad being the two words that stand out.” Alec ducked as he felt Simon swing again. “And stop trying to hit me, I can fire you, you know.”

Simon scoffed amused. “You would never,” pausing briefly. “And I wouldn’t have to hit you if you stopped belittling yourself.”

“Firstly, I would. Just cause you’re my friend doesn’t mean I have to keep you on.” Simon rolls his eyes at that like he still doesn’t believe him. “And secondly, I’m not belittling myself, I’m just stating facts. I am not a good dancer.”

“Look, I have seen bad dancers, and you are far from that. Just cause you’re not as talented as me-which I know everyone wishes they were” When did his friend get such a big head? “Doesn’t mean you are bad.”

“You know now that we are talking about talent, I have to say there is one person who is better than all of you.” Alec laughed as he watched Simon’s mouth fall open in shock. “Oh c’mon, you have to agree with me that Magnus is pretty talented.” Simon's disapproving look soon slid into a knowing smirk.

“Ah yes, Magnus.” Simon nudges his shoulder.

“What do you mean by ‘Ah yes, Magnus’” Alec nudges him back.

“Don’t play dumb, we all know you have a crush on him.” Simon laughed at his expense.

“I do not.” He did. A massive one. He didn’t think himself as a shy person, he was normally forward and to the point with most people but when it came to Magnus, all that went out the window. He always told himself if he could get him alone and talk to him it would be different. But now that everyone knows about his undying crush for the beautiful backup dancer everything felt blown out of proportion to the point where he was too self-aware to talk to him other than the brief “Hello” Even then Simon and others would send him knowing looks. Can’t a guy have a crush and leave him be?

“You keep telling yourself that, big guy.” Simon continued with a smug grin on his face, all Alec wanted to do was wipe it off.

“You can’t talk, all you do is daydream about Maia. “oh, let me carry your bags” “Did you need some water? Let me refill your drink bottle” “Maia, you looked good out there tonight’” You haven’t even asked her out yet.” Two could play at this game.

“Shut up, it’s harder than it looks, okay.” Simon groaned. “She’s just so beautiful and perfect, I just don’t want to be rejected and everyone laughs at me. Also, I feel like I’m stuck in the friend zone.”

“There’s only one way to get out of the friend zone.” Alec paused hoping Simon would fill in the blanks “Ask her out you idiot.”

“No need for name calling.” Simon faked being wounded. “You think I don’t already know that? I’ve been trying to think of a way to ask her out for a year.”

“A year!?” Alec exclaimed rather loudly. “I’m not even that bad.”

“Oh please, the past year all you have been doing is staring at Magnus from a distance. Kind of comes off creepy if you ask me.” Maybe firing Simon wasn’t a bad idea after all.

“Shut up, I do not stare.” Alec protested.

Simon pulled out his phone quickly and started typing something.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked his brows furrowed together.

“Looking up the definition of the word ‘Stare’” He said with a slight smirk.

“Oh my god,” Alec reached for Simon’s phone, but Simon was quicker. “We aren’t talking about me right now.”

“Don’t you want to know what the definition is though?” Simon laughed.

“No not rea-“

“Stare- Look fixedly or vacantly at someone with one’s eyes wide open.” Alec bit back his own smile, this was ridiculous. “Synonyms – gaze, gape, gawk, ogle, peer. Do you want me to keep going?”

“I hate you, you know that.”

“His hazel eyes stared longingly at the brown-eyed beauty.” As Simon spoke he lay his hand dramatically on his chest.

“I swear to god, I will fire you,” Alec grumbled. Surely this counted as harassment.

“You’d miss me too much.”

“I doubt that.”

“Hey, are you coming out tonight? Everyone was going to hit up the club scene to celebrate your first show in 6 months.” Simon asked after putting away his phone. Thank god.

“Nah I’m pretty beat. I’ll see you all next week for rehearsal.”

“Suit yourself, man, Magnus might be there.” He said as if that would entice him to come. Normally it would, but not tonight.

“And have you watching and scrutinizing my every move, I’m good.” All Alec wanted to do was go home, watch some late-night television and fall asleep.

“See you next week,” Simon shouted as he went to leave.

“Maybe by then you would have asked her out,” Alec shouted back just for good measure.

“And Maybe by then you would have said more than just hello to Magnus.” He shouted back. Did he have to shout his name like that for everyone to hear? Dear god, maybe one night he would push Simon off the stage instead.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eventually, an hour past and everyone had left the stadium. It was airily quiet, and calm, which gave Alec time to reflect on the night just gone. He hadn’t performed in 6 months, to say he was a little nervous earlier was an understatement. But all the nerves, they were all worth it. Performing in Stadiums this size was always his dream, and here he was. He needed someone to pinch him. Things like this didn’t happen to people like Alec Lightwood, and yet now they did.

Throwing off his clothes he slid into a loose tee and some black pants, starting to wind down for the night.

Just as he left the dressing room and was on his way to leave the building, something stopped him in his tracks. A soft hum of someone singing, he couldn’t hear them clearly but of what he could hear of them it sounded beautiful. Finding his feet moving before his brain even had time to catch up he found himself making his way back in the direction of the dressing rooms.

As he got closer, the sweet sound of their voice bounced off the walls and through doors making its way to Alec’s ears. It was all around him, it was hard to figure out where it was coming from. This person’s voice was as sweet as honey. Alec’s whole body shivered as the unknown voice hit all kinds of notes that could only be described as magic.

He continued to follow the sound. There was something about their voice that made his body run warm like the sun was shining on his skin, but then suddenly, their voice was a brisk breeze brushing against the hairs on his skin causing chills all down his spine. He needed more of it.

Was it possible to fall in love at the sound of someone’s voice alone?

His brain stopped working the second the person came into view. The soft glow of warm lights surrounding the mirror highlighting his face as he slowly wiped away his remaining makeup, singing the soft tune in between.

Magnus could sing.

He didn’t know it was possible for someone to grow even more attractive, yet, here Magnus was proving him wrong. It was at this moment he cursed himself for never properly introducing himself to him. He was certainly staring now, and Simon was right it probably came off creepy. But he couldn’t help it, he looked so beautiful just sitting there, face bare of any makeup, his hair down and wavy. He looked relaxed and carefree, completely unaware of his surroundings. If he could, he would have stood there the rest of the night just listening, admiring.

Just as Alec was about to make his presence known, Magnus did the unexpected and started singing one of Alec’s songs. Normally hearing his own music made him cringe – he was his own worst critic – but here listening to Magnus sing, it was like it wasn’t his song at all, but Magnus’. He made it completely his own, added little riffs, changed the melody in some places and it reminded Alec why he does what he does. He makes music not only for himself but for people like Magnus who can take his lyrics and his song and make it their own. Interpret it the way they want it.

Magnus was standing now, packing up his things. A small smile tucked at the side of Alec’s mouth as he watched him sway side to side as he sang.

 

Not knowing what came over him he stepped forward off the door jamb and started singing with Magnus, harmonizing as he sang.

_Even our bad days have hope_

_You just gotta fight a little harder_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Magnus startled, his heart almost jumping out of his chest. He thought he was alone. Part of him was too scared to turn around and see who it was but another part of him already knew who it was. He would know that voice anywhere.

 

Swiftly turning around on the spot, he tried to hide his embarrassed expression- secretly wishing there was a hole he could go hide in and pretend Alec Lightwood didn’t just sing with him and even worse sing along to his own song- what if he thought he had butchered it?

 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Magnus apologized, not really knowing why considering Alec was the one to sneak up on him but he couldn’t really think straight right now.

 

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Okay, that was not where he thought this was going.

 

“I can’t, not really,” Magnus replied awkwardly.

 

Alec stepped closer, which for some reason made his heart beat faster. “Your voice is incredible.”

 

Magnus didn’t know what else to do other than duck his head out of Alec’s gaze. Singing was something he always just did as a hobby, cleaning around his apartment or in the shower, he never thought himself as incredible.

 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Magnus never believed anyone. He heard the words, took them in and threw them away. His own self-worth choosing not to take them in. 

 

Magnus was confident about many things, but music and singing weren’t one of them.

 

Alec stepped closer still that Magnus hadn’t a choice but to look up and meet his gaze.

“The way you sang my song.” He paused, the most beautiful smile adorning his lips, creating the smallest of dimples on his cheeks. “I’ve never heard anyone sing it that way.” Great Magnus thought, here we go, he thought it was awful. “It was beautiful.” Here Magnus was bracing himself for impact not expecting that at all and getting shocked speechless.

 

Magnus must have looked a bit bewildered for Alec followed with a small chuckle that sounded like its own song.

 

Pulling himself from the stunned expression he asked. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I have to apologize, I didn’t mean to impose. It was just you’re quite something.” Alec felt enamored by Magnus and his presence.

 

Every time he complimented him, he would see the flicker of surprise cross his eyes like he didn’t know just how amazing he was. Alec wanted to take all the self-doubt he had buried in those beautiful eyes and re-shape it into something beautiful. Shape it into the truth. That he, in fact, was incredibly talented and unique.

 

“I was just messing around, it’s nothing special.” Magnus, as expected, tried to brush it off as soon as Alec said it.

 

“I disagree.”

 

An idea came into mind, he wasn’t sure if it was a good one but nevertheless, that didn’t stop his mouth from moving before his mind gave the go ahead.

 

“There’s a small diner across the road here, do you want to maybe get some food, with me?” He could have sworn he felt more nervous now than when he was about to go on stage and perform. Maybe it was because he had been wanting to talk to Magnus ever since he first laid eyes on him and now was his chance, there was no one else around to make comments or send him knowing looks. It was just the two of them.

 

“Me?” Magnus stood back eyes wide. “Why?” There was a sincere vulnerability to how Magnus’ eyes showed everything he was feeling. He carried around this hard exterior like he was unbreakable but here, now, it was like Alec was seeing every part of him. All the fragile parts that he normally hid. The more he stood here taking him in, he started seeing someone more than just a dancer, more than someone who just wore makeup. He saw a story unfold, and he wanted to keep reading.

 

“Why not you?” Alec asked tilting his head to the side.

 

“I could list many reasons.” Magnus laughed but it wasn’t a humorous laugh more a nervous, anxious laugh, like if he listed the reasons Alec wouldn’t want anything to do with him.

 

“I’d be willing to hear your reasons,” Alec paused, smiling. “Over some drinks at the diner across the road.”

 

An uncomfortable silence fell in the room, something Alec didn’t like so decided to add. “I understand that it’s late so if you want to get home I completely understand.” Just say something he thought.

And thankfully he did. “Sure, why not.” Alec let go of the breath he had no idea he was holding. “I’m ready when you are or do you want to meet me over there?”

 

“No, we can go together. Just let me put something on my face first.” Magnus chuckled awkwardly.

 

Having no idea what overtook him, Alec reached for Magnus’ arm which was currently reaching for his bag. “You can if you want, but you look just as beautiful without it.” He found himself blushing at his own words.

 

Seeing the shy smile spread across Magnus’ face was worth the humiliation though.

 

Their eyes met for a brief moment and Alec found himself getting lost in his eyes until Magnus looked down so all he could see were his soft lashes.

 

“I guess we should go then?” Magnus asked pulling his arm free of Alec’s grip – who had forgotten he was still holding it.

 

* * *

 

 

  

 

They made their way over to the small diner, both sharing small glances in the others direction like they were two teenagers going on their first date.

 

All this time they had barely said a word to each other and now they were going for food? It definitely was not how Magnus was expecting his night to go, but he was most certainly not complaining.

 

Once settled in a corner booth the silence grew, Magnus didn’t really know where to look. He wanted to look at Alec, but he was currently looking back at him with an earth-shatteringly beautiful smile that could change someone’s mood like that, it was something about the way his eyes lingered on him like he wanted to know every piece of his life. He’d never had anyone look at him like this like they actually wanted to get to know him, all the bad and all the good. Or maybe he had just been so busy focusing on other things in his life that he never really got the chance to sit across from someone and let them into his world. Not that he thought it was a pleasant one but nonetheless it felt nice, be that a little new, he liked it.

 

“Why do you do that?” Alec’s question threw Magnus off, his mind scrambling to understand. What did he do?

 

“I don’t know what you mean?” Magnus asked feeling more puzzled as the seconds grew.

 

“You go off in your in own world, thinking.”

 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to.” Magnus paused his fingers awkwardly fidgeting with each other. “I just guess I’m trying to get my head around why you brought me here?”

 

“I could give you a vague answer or I could give you the truth.” Alec paused his eyes still intently meeting his.

 

“Whichever one won’t hurt my feelings.” Magnus chuckled uncomfortably.

Alec frowned at that like Magnus saying that confused him. “I’d never intentionally hurt your feelings.”

 

Before Magnus could respond, with what he didn’t know, Alec spoke again. “If I’m being completely honest I’ve been trying to build up the nerve to talk to you for almost a year.”

 

Wait. what? Did he just hear that right? Magnus was considering booking an appointment tomorrow to get his ears checked, surely, he heard wrong.

 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Alec almost looked disappointed.

 

“I just- I mean. You’re you, Alec Lightwood, famous and all that, and I’m me.” Magnus stuttered out not so gracefully.

 

“Having fame doesn’t make me any better than anyone else.” Alec almost sounded offended. No, he was offended or annoyed. Magnus could see it in his eyes.

 

“Sorry, I know that. It’s just—Actually never mind I should just shut up.” Magnus was kind of wishing he had declined Alec after all.

 

“Please don’t” Why was he so persistent. “I didn’t mean to come off harsh before I just don’t like when people assume I think I’m better than them when in reality I’m not. I’m just like you. I’m just a mere disaster trying to find a way to tell this amazing dancer and singer who I’ve been admiring from afar that I may have a crush on him.”

 

Magnus felt everything inside him run hot, was this happening?

 

“Sorry, was that too forward?” Magnus thought he should probably say something in the next few seconds to stop Alec from spiraling.

 

“Not at all.” Was all he said, his smile still taking up most of his face.

 

Alec’s audible sigh of relief made him giggle which in turn made Alec laugh too.

 

Magnus had heard of people talking about how someone’s laugh could make you fall in love and become your favorite sound, he hadn’t ever really understood it until now. Watching Alec’s smile reach his eyes, real joy. The sweet little giggle that he could only describe as hearing that one note in a song that makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside. While your whole body erupts in goosebumps, like the soft hum of their voice was running along reacting with every nerve etched in your skin.

 

After ordering they fell into comfortable conversation, sharing a few stories from their experiences on stage. Some of Magnus’ more embarrassing stories from messing up on stage when he first started came up and they both laughed together filling the silence of the diner. They were the only ones around, it felt nice just the two of them. The poor waitress looked like she was ready to go home, but he kept getting lost in Alec’s words. Alec told him about his siblings, his family, how he got into the music industry. Magnus was hanging onto every word, afraid he would wake up from this whirlwind of a dream only to realize stuff like this was only and would ever be a dream. People like Alec never took notice in him, yet, Alec was. That thought alone made his heart beat at an unexpectedly fast rate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alec settled back against the booth cushion, a soft smile playing on his lips. He couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun just talking with someone. Relaxing, he felt himself sigh dreamily as he watched Magnus’ face light up. His eyes shining in the low light of the diner, his soft skin illuminated, all he wanted to do was run his thumb along his skin, wanting to memorize every crinkle that would appear when he smiled. The way his lips turned up when he laughed. Anything and everything about Magnus he wanted to know.

 

“So, other than the fact that you’re a dancer and have a beautiful voice, I don’t know much about you,” Alec said moving forward and resting his elbows on the table tilting his head a little.

 

“Maybe I like it that way, gives the illusion of more mystery.”

 

“When I was a kid I always did love Nancy Drew. I love a good mystery.” Alec smiled pinching his lips together holding back his inevitable laughter.

 

Clearly, Magnus didn’t believe him as he immediately laughed tilting his head back, "You did not.”

 

Alec gave in, letting his laugh escape his lips. “I didn’t”

 

Magnus mirrored Alec’s position, placing his elbows on the table in front of him and gently resting his head between his perched hands. “You’re quite the mystery yourself, Alec Lightwood.”

 

“I’ll share if you do,”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“Everything.”

 

Magnus chuckled lightly, moving back from the table, looking away from Alec. “Do we have all night?”

 

“It seems we do.” Alec could tell Magnus wasn’t used to doing this, sharing so much about his life but he was hoping he could trust him enough to open up, and if not, that was okay too. He didn’t plan on this being the first and last time they were going to talk.

 

“There isn’t a lot to tell really, I have a sister, we were both adopted, we live in Brooklyn, just trying to get by. My life isn’t nearly as inspiring as yours.” Alec had a feeling this was all he was going to get at the moment and that was fine.

 

“My life isn’t inspiring.” Alec felt himself blush.

 

“I’ve heard all your music, Alec. I’ve seen people’s stories online and how you and your music helped them. You should give yourself more credit.”

 

Alec had seen some of those stories too, but it never really sunk in. “I don’t know, I just don’t like to make it a big deal.”  

 

“I think it’s their way of saying thank you for what you’ve done for them,” Magnus added. Alec couldn’t help but think it should be the other way around. Him thanking them for all they have helped him accomplish.

 

“That’s the thing, I’m just me and the fact that these people find strength in my music, it’s the most amazing thing I could ever wish for, but I just never know how to react.” Trying to change the subject he added. “Anyway, enough about me. How come you’ve never tried making music professionally?”

 

Alec scolded himself for the direct question, but he wanted to know. There was more under the mask that Magnus portrayed, and it interested him. Seeing Magnus take a deep breath he thought maybe he had overstepped and was about to apologize when Magnus started talking.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 “In my last year of high school, my sister and I lost both of our parents in a car crash. I had to drop out of school to support the both of us. She was only 14 and I 18, I had just lost my parents I wasn’t going to lose my sister too. So, I got a job and put my dreams at the back of my priorities and put her first, making sure we stuck together. It wasn’t easy, but we got there. We’re okay now. She graduated and even got a scholarship to Columbia. And around that time this Dancing position opened up” Magnus never really told many people this, it was hard for him to talk about and he hated seeing the pity in the other’s eyes, but he didn’t see that in Alec’s. In fact, he was smiling. But in no way was it a mocking smile, it held sincerity and something else he couldn’t quite decipher.

 

Scrunching his eyebrows while not being able to help smiling back awkwardly, he added. “Why are you looking at me like that?” A nervous chuckle escaped him.

 

“You have no idea how amazing you are, do you?” He thought he felt his heart physically jump, while his face ran hot at Alec’s declaration.

 

“I uh- no I’m no one special, I’m sure anyone would do what I did.” Magnus stammered, trying to calm his heart at the same time. God no one normally had this effect on him. “You’ll soon see I’m really a very boring person.”

 

“Maybe I like boring.”

 

Magnus had to chuckle at that, adverting his eyes to his fingers that were currently fidgeting with each other. He had no idea why he was here and what Alec’s intentions were. Yes, Alec told him earlier briefly, but it felt weird, like all of a sudden he was taking an interest in him and If he was honest this whole situation was still baffling him. Clearly, it must’ve shown as Alec asked in the softest voice. “What is it?”

 

“Why did you ask me over here?”

 

“I thought I had already told you.” Alec frowned.

 

“I guess you did, but up until now, you never really made an effort before, so I guess I’m just confused, why now?” Magnus bit at his lip nervously.

 

“Dammit,” Alec sighed. “I’m sorry if it came across rude, that wasn’t how I intended it. It’s just, being around you made me nervous and I never knew how to approach you without making an idiot of myself, so I just avoided you and now thinking back that was definitely the worst thing to do. Just know I admired you for a long time, and I really do want to get to know you, Magnus.” This was the first time Magnus had really seen Alec flustered tonight and he hated to admit it, but he found it quite adorable. Plus, anyone admitting they have a crush on you was flattering he had to fight the blush that was threatening to creep up.

 

“I really don’t see what’s so special about me.” Magnus smiled back now feeling uncomfortable and not knowing what to do with himself. How does one even react in these scenarios? Was there some guide he could look up quickly on the internet **“Famous, beautiful singer says they like you, what do you do?”** Refusing to believe it sounded like a good option.

 

“I do.” Alec reached forward their hands softly brushing against each other before Alec took Magnus’ in his, his fingers surprisingly soft. “I’ll keep telling you, until you believe it and then continue to tell you, that is,” Alec paused looking nervous. “If you let me take you on a date?”

 

“I- “

 

“You don’t have to reply now, but please, just think about it.”

 

Magnus’ brain lost all train of thought and couldn’t think of anything to say so he nodded. Surely, he was coming across as a disaster. If he was alone right now he would have facepalmed 5 minutes ago. Now seemed like a good time to leave before he had the chance to make an actual fool of himself. “It’s getting late.” He stood. “I should get home and make sure Clary hasn’t burnt the house down.”

 

Alec followed. “Let me walk you out.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to.”

 

They stopped outside Magnus' car, nothing to fill the silence but the wind.

 

“I was wondering.” Alec started warily. “Would you maybe like to come to the studio with me tomorrow?”

 

He really wanted to. “I don’t know.” He scuffed his feet across the concrete.

 

“It will be fun, plus I’m dying to hear your voice recorded.” This was all so far out of his comfort zone.

 

“Thank you, Alec. But I shouldn’t, I wouldn’t know what I’m doing, and it would be a hassle for me and you.” Alec was stepping closer as he spoke, throwing Magnus off slightly.

 

“Let me teach you,” Alec said again in his soft voice that made the hairs on his body stand up.

 

“You want to?” Magnus’ voice betrayed him his voice matching Alec’s soft tone. Alec was standing so close now, sending his heart haywire. And for a brief moment, he thought it to be illegal for someone to be so goddamn beautiful.

 

“I do.” Alec was smiling his million dollar smile now, his eyes doing the small crinkle at the edges. He hated how far he was gone for this man already and all he had to do was smile.

 

“Okay,” Magnus was smiling back just as much.

 

Before Magnus’ brain could think the unthinkable, Alec broke the moment reaching for his phone.

 

“Put your number in and I’ll text you the details.” Magnus did, his smile still as wide as it was before. This whole night didn’t feel real anymore.

 

“See you tomorrow, Magnus.” Alec kissed his cheek quickly making his whole body run warmer than a freshly brewed hot chocolate on a winters day.

 

“Bye, Alec.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Alec walked away with the biggest smile on his face that night, he couldn’t help but wonder if Simon had as much luck with Maia, as he did with Magnus that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back to his apartment was a blur, his mind still spinning from the night. He was still finding it hard to believe that Alec was actually interested in him.

 

Nerves had already started to swirl in his stomach at the idea of singing in a studio. That is if Alec followed through. Magnus didn’t want to expect anything, too afraid to be let down. But he’d be lying if he wasn’t a little bit excited.

 

In the year that Magnus had been working as a backup dancer for Alec, he was never shy of thinking just how good looking the singer was, but that’s all he let himself feel. He never knew there could be something more. All these new feelings were like excited little butterflies fluttering around his heart. Alec had seen him, no makeup, no mask, and had liked what he saw. It had only been a few hours and Magnus could already feel the dent in his armour. Normally that’d be enough to scare him, but with Alec it was different.

 

Pulling up in the parking lot underneath his apartment building his phone lit up with a notification

 

**Unknown:**

**Hey, I hope you got home alright. I’ll send through the location of the studio shortly. I have it booked from 12 pm to 6 pm, I hope you decide to come (: - Alec**

He didn’t stop smiling until he reached the door to his apartment.

 

Walking in he was surprised to see his younger sister, Clary still awake. “You’re up late.”

 

“Essays, assignments.” She waved her hand in a circle as if to dismiss him quickly.

 

“Okay, well don’t stay up too late, you still need sleep.” He didn’t have to see her eyes to know she was rolling them.

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever”

 

Taking off his shoes he left them by the door and made his way to his room.

 

“Wait, why are you home so late? You never get in this late.” Magnus stopped his mind searching for an answer that wouldn’t give too much away.

 

“Oh my god, were you on a date?” The fact that she sounded excited over this made his heart twinge like it didn’t happen very often. He blamed his busy work schedule and not the fact that he thought he wasn’t good enough for anyone.

 

“It wasn’t a date….it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Oh C’mon, it mustn’t have been that bad.”

 

It was far from bad, and it seemed his face betrayed him and his smile broke free once again.

 

“Or maybe it was extremely good?”

 

His smile only increased along with the small blush appearing on the apples of his cheeks.

 

“It was.” Clary clapped excitedly, her essay long forgotten. Clary patted the space next to her on the couch for him to come to sit. “Who was it?”

 

“I don’t want to say.” He sat next to her.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Unless it doesn’t work out?” He replied

 

“Well, where did you meet this person?”

 

“I met _him_ after the show.” Magnus paused. “And he’s exceptionally handsome.” No words could ever do those hazel eyes justice

 

“Are you planning on seeing him again?” As Clary asked it dawned on him that he hadn’t replied to Alec’s message.

 

“I think so. I want to but…”

 

“But what? You’ve taken care of me for so long and put yourself last. I will push you out that door if I have to.” Magnus laughed. He didn’t doubt her for a second. His sister was small, but she was fiery.

 

“I just…. he’s so successful and amazing that I feel like he could do a whole lot better.” Not to mention dating someone in the music industry brought a whole new meaning to the phrase _no privacy._ Every part of your relationship scrutinised and judged.

 

“Take that back.” She said.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s not true, and if anyone thinks so they clearly don’t know what kind of man you are and what I see in you every day. Being successful in life doesn’t always mean having money or fancy cars. The most important things are that they care about you and share the same feelings you do.”

 

He hated how his sister always seemed wiser than him, but really anyone would be lucky to have a sister half as good as Clary.

 

“How come you always know what to say.” He asked while dropping his head to Clary’s shoulder.

 

“Because I know you.”

 

“Better than I know myself sometimes.”

 

“So, are you going to see this mysterious man again?” She nudged her shoulder up where his head was still resting.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

She chuckled lightly, grabbing the closest cushion to her and knocked him with it. “A bit more enthusiasm would make that more convincing.”

 

“I’m tired.” He sulked, his lower lip jutting out. “Leave me alone.”

 

“Go sleep.”

 

“As long as you do.”

 

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes.

 

Making his way to his bedroom for a second time he said a quick “Love you.” And disappeared through his door.

 

Flopping into bed that night he felt exhausted. It turned out emotions were rather tiring when you struggle with so many, but there was still a part of him that was excited for tomorrow.

 

Thankfully before consciousness left him for the night he grabbed his phone and typed a quick reply to Alec.

 

“I’ll be there.” He thought about adding more but his tired brain soon overtook him and not long after he was snoring softly as soon as he closed his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you leave now?” Alec asked Simon who was currently sitting on the couch in the corner of the studio.

 

“You know for a friend, sometimes you come across rude.” Simon sulked, still not moving from his spot.

 

Alec looked at the time. 11:45 am. Magnus would be here soon, and he did not need Simon embarrassing him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the worst friend ever.” Alec rolled his eyes. “You know how you can be the best friend ever? Leave before Magnus gets here.”

 

Simon’s sulk was soon replaced with his annoying stupid smirk. “I’m friends with Magnus too you know, I actually talked to him before you.”

 

“I’m not even going to let that annoy me. I just want it to be him am I.” Alec sighed, eyeing his drink bottle and thinking if it were too heavy of an object to throw at him.

 

“This is a good thing actually.”

“Why?”

 

“Because finally, I don’t have to see you standing at the side of a room eyeing up Magnus like he’s made of gold.”

 

“And for a minute there I thought you were going to say something nice. You know considering how much time you spend running after Maia and apparently watching me watch Magnus” He made sure to put his hands in quotation marks as he said that last part because he did not stare…that much. “I’m surprised you manage to pick up the routines.”

 

“I’m just that good.” Simon shrugged.

 

“That’s good, cause you’re definitely not good at asking out the girl you like.” Alec laughed.

 

“I walked right into that one.” Simon scolded himself. “But hey, I am making progress.”

 

“Do tell, I must know what your definition of progress is. I swear to god if you say something like. “I bought her a drink.” I’ll throw this at you.” Alec said reaching for his drink bottle. “I’ve seen you buy her countless drinks before.”

 

“Slow your roll Mr “I invited the guy I like to the studio to record after a few hours of getting to know him better” give it a month you’ll be proposing.” Alec pinched his lips together trying to suppress his laugh. He found Simon so annoying sometimes, but that was their friendship. Banter seventy percent of the time, but if the other needed them they’d be there. “We danced together, I mean technically _she_ asked _me_ to dance. I was freaking out on the inside, but it was nice.”

 

“If you ever get around to asking her out, let me know, maybe if things work out with Magnus we could have a double date.”

 

“So, you only want me around if I’m in a couple, I get it.” Simon faked being wounded.

 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic.” He paused checking the time again. 11:55 am. “Now please go before Magnus gets here.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’m going. Enjoy your date.”

 

“It’s not technically a date, yet.”

 

“Well whatever it is, have fun, tell me all about the good stuff later.”

 

Simon was almost out the door when Alec asked him quickly. “Hey, Si. Did you know Magnus could sing?”

 

“Course I did, he sings all the time. I was wondering when you would find out that little talent of his.”

 

“How did I never know?”

 

“Probably too busy ogling his biceps.” Yup, definitely time for Simon to leave. “What?” Simon exclaimed as Alec pushed him out the door. “I don’t blame you he’s got good biceps.” Alec didn’t hear what else he said as his voice filtered out.

 

Magnus would be here any minute and although he may have kept his cool in front of Simon he was extremely nervous on the inside. It was the same feeling he got before he went on stage. Nerves deep in his gut while the excitement bubbled in between. Now he just needed Magnus to get here.

 

Ever since he left Magnus last night he couldn’t get the sound of his voice out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he was right back there standing at the door jamb listening to him sing. He’d heard many people sing in his life, many amazing singers amongst them, but there was something about Magnus’ voice that resonated with him. Something that made his heart tick faster. Something he was eager to have more of.

 

Alec was so lost in thought he didn’t even notice the clock move from 12 pm to 12:15 pm and eventually when it dawned on him that Magnus should be here by now his heart sank. Maybe he wasn’t coming after all?

 

He waited until 12:45 pm before all hope was gone. Not wanting to dwell in his self-pity for too long he decided to try and work on something he was hoping to get Magnus’ opinion on, but he could do it without him.

 

Pen hit paper, but before he could start writing anything down there was a cautious knock at the door.

 

Opening the door, he was met by a distraught Magnus and before Alec even had the chance to say anything he was walking inside.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late. Oh god, this is so embarrassing. I got lost trying to find the building and when I went to text you my phone was dead because I forgot to put it on charge last night. I was literally going in circles forever until I got out and asked someone. And I realise I have probably already wasted an hour of your time so just say the word and I’ll be gone.”

 

“Magnus,” Alec shook his head trying to process what was happening. He didn’t think he had ever heard someone talk so fast. “Slow down.” He chuckled softly trying to get Magnus to relax. He was currently sporting a worrisome frown on his adorable face. “It’s okay. I’m not annoyed. I’m just glad you came.”

 

“Sorry.” Magnus sighed.

 

“Stop saying sorry.”

 

“Sor- Okay.” A nervous giggle fell from Magnus’ lips. And it was crazy to think but Alec had missed that laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Magnus’ heart was still pumping profusely in his chest as he looked around the room. The current room they were in was of medium size, a couch in the corner. But what really caught his eye was the large desk with a vast range of buttons and controls. This was where the magic happened. Through the glass panel that lay ahead of It was the recording booth. Chills went down his spine. This was really happening.

 

Startled by the hand that lay on his back he turned around to face Alec.

 

“You like it?”

 

“I’ve always imagined these rooms in my head and it exceeds all my expectations.” There was something about the atmosphere of the room like it was alive. Beats, melodies, notes hanging in the air just waiting for someone to sing.

 

“I still remember the first day I came here, it felt so surreal.” He could hear the fondness in Alec’s voice. “I’ll never forget the feeling I got when I recorded my first song, well the first song I wrote. It was like everything I’d ever worked for all came together for the first time.”

 

“I’ve listened to your music long before I started working as your back up dancer and I have to say I remember when that song came out. I remember sitting there on my bed one night and thinking about how beautifully raw the song was. The lyrics, everything. I was happy you had finally started writing what you wanted, being who you wanted to be as an artist. It was quite inspirational.” He could’ve sworn he saw Alec blushing and soon began blushing himself once he realised he was rambling. “Sorry, I don’t know where that came from.”

 

Alec was looking at him with those pure honeyed hazel eyes now making his heart flutter. “That means a lot coming from you.” His voice sweet.

 

“Me?” Why did he care what he thought?

 

“Yes, you. If you haven’t already realised, I like you and care about your opinion.” Magnus ducked his head out from Alec’s gaze. “God, you’re so cute.” Alec sighed chuckling softly.

 

Magnus’ heart was definitely about to jump out of his chest.

 

“Enough about me.” Magnus laughed back awkwardly never knowing how to react to compliments. “So, how does this work?” Magnus pointed to the desk of buttons and dials trying to change the subject.

 

Alec stepped up beside him their hands brushing slightly sending a nervous jolt through his bones.

 

Alec spent the next 30 minutes explaining and demonstrating everything. Magnus just tried to nod along like most of it wasn’t going over his head. This would take some getting used to. As Magnus was nodding along he noticed Alec had stopped talking and was now looking at him with his annoyingly perfect smile. “You aren’t understanding any of this are you?”

 

Magnus bit at his lip smiling sheepishly. “Not really.”

 

“It’s okay,” Alec replied. “It took me a while to understand everything. Here why don’t I play something, and I’ll show you how some of it really works instead of rambling on about buttons.”

 

“I’d really like that.”

 

“I wrote a song with Simon, hang on let me find it.”

 

“You did? Do you plan on releasing it?” Magnus asks.

 

“Most likely.” Alec pauses. “Ah, here it is.” He says before an upbeat pop tune fills the room.

 

Magnus couldn’t help smiling when he heard Alec’s voice, the same man standing right next to him. It still didn’t feel real. The song was very much something he could picture both Simon and Alec writing and singing.

 

As the song came to the end Alec turned to Magnus a hopeful gleam in his eyes. “Do you write your own music?” He asked.

 

Magnus always shied away from showing anyone his music, feeling they were too personal. But there was something nagging away inside him telling him to share this with Alec. “I do.” He finally said.

 

“Is it rude of me to ask to hear one?” Alec asked his hand going to the nape of his neck rubbing along the skin in a nervous tick.

 

Magnus’ first instinct was to say no. It was on the tip of his tongue ready to surface but he stopped himself. Alec didn’t make him uncomfortable, but he did make him nervous. Instead of letting doubt cloud his mind he let the driving want that lived deep inside him to overtake his mind that would normally sabotage every good thing that came his way out of fear and says yes for himself for the first time in years.

 

Alec reached for Magnus’ hand interlacing their fingers as he led him to the studio.

 

To say this whole experience was daunting would be an understatement. This was all so new to him, not only being in a studio around all this technology he had only ever dreamed of being near but being here with Alec was also new in a way that scared him far more than mics and soundproof rooms. This was bearing a part of his soul and showing Alec who he really was. Ever since his parents died he didn’t know who that was anymore, but music gave him a sense of hope back, something to help him, to guide him along the unknown paths that were intertwining his life back then. He was sharing a vulnerability he’d never shared with anyone before. But something about this felt right. He was being given a chance to really find his voice again, and he was going to take it.

 

Soon enough he had a guitar in his lap and mic at face level. Alec was eagerly waiting in the other room. “Be gentle, I’m no Ed Sheeran.” His breath coming out shaky as he spoke into the mic.

 

“No, you’re not. You’re Magnus Bane.” Alec smiled his lips pulling up higher on one side. “Ready?” He asked.

 

Magnus nodded back. “I wrote this song after my parents died.” He quickly swallowed away a small lump that formed in his throat. Now was not the time to get stage fright.

 

Finding the chords on the guitar he started to play. Letting the music fill his ears and calm his beating heart. Closing his eyes, he sang.

 

_The world around me, it’s closing in_

_It’s no longer a safe place I used to know_

_There’s no comfort anymore_

_No hand on my shoulder saying you’ll be alright, son_

_You’re gone_

_I want to break down and cry_

_But she needs me_

_She’s all I have left_

_I won’t let them take her_

_It’s you and me, hand in hand_

_I’ll be your shelter, your home_

_Little sister_

_Big brother_

_The only people we need is each other_

_I got you_

_I’ll never leave_

_Pain_

_I don’t want to let It in_

_Grief_

_I burrow it down deep_

_Fighting the tears threatening to fall_

_I can’t falter_

_She’s counting on me_

_She’s all I have left_

_The last thing I have, to cling to_

_I won’t let them take her._

_It’s you and me, hand in hand_

_I’ll be your shelter, your home_

_Little sister_

_Big Brother_

_The only people we need is each other_

_I got you_

_I’ll never leave_

_What if I fall?_

_Who will be there to catch me?_

He didn’t know when he had started crying but as the song came to a finish he felt the slow drops of tears falling down his face. His whole body flushed with embarrassment. Crying in front of Alec was not part of his plan. But the minute he started playing he could feel the well of sadness that he had tried so hard to repress for so long start to resurface. The ache in his chest was unbearable as the onslaught of pain was threatening to break down his barriers. And if that happened here, in front of Alec, he wished he never came.

 

Taking the headset from around his head and placing it to the side he slid from his chair and left the guitar in the room. Never once looking up to see Alec’s face. Afraid that once he saw him he would fall to pieces.

 

Opening the door, he headed for the couch, but a rather large human stood in his way. All he wanted to do was run, hide from this feeling. Grief, sadness, overwhelming sense of feeling like every step he took was never enough. The room was starting to feel incredibly small as he continued to try to keep his tears at bay. He just needed Alec to move, but he wouldn’t budge, not until Magnus looked up.

 

Alec held his arms out wide providing a place of comfort he didn’t know he could find in another person. Not being able to resist the urge to fall into his embrace, Magnus leaned in letting Alec’s arms wrap around him and hold him close. Resting his chin above Alec’s shoulder he felt himself sink in further, resting the side of his head against Alec’s.

 

There was something about being held in someone’s arms, but not just anyone’s. Someone who makes you feel like they have you no matter what, no matter the pain, they’ll be there to catch you if you fall. Alec was that for Magnus. And something inside of Magnus broke. All the heartache, disappointment, shame, regret he had buried so far beneath the surface of his heart came rushing at him at once that all he could do was lean a little further into Alec and let the tears fall abandoning the walls he had hid behind for so many years.

 

Alec’s hands were warm as they ran through his hair, his soft lips brushing against Magnus’ temple. He knew he would have to pull back eventually, but if he could he would stay here in Alec’s arms forever, even if it meant completely soaking Alec’s shirt with tears.

 

Soon enough the tears had stopped, and his heart slowed to a soft beat, and Alec still didn’t let go. That part of him, the part that scolded him for showing his vulnerable side had already started to cloud his mind again as Alec finally pulled back but didn’t break contact, his hand cradling the side of his face.

 

“Stop that.” Alec’s words came softly spoken as Magnus looked back at him.

 

“Stop what?” He replied.

 

Alec cocked his head to the side. “Being embarrassed about what just happened.” He paused his gaze softening. “I know what it’s like to feel like you have to hide your emotions, but what just happened was something that needed to happen. Crying isn’t a weakness. Showing emotion isn’t a bad thing if anything it’s what we all need to do more of. It isn’t healthy for anyone to bottle these things, they just end up burrowing themselves so deep within us we start to lose feeling altogether.”

 

“That’s what I love about music, we get to write these songs, we get to free everything we’ve kept hidden that we normally wouldn’t be able to say out loud. It’s a story, a piece of art that comes from your heart and gets turned into a masterpiece. So, please,” Alec’s voice softened out briefly as he brushed his thumb along his cheekbone. “Don’t feel ashamed about what just happened.”

 

Magnus melted under his touch. He had no idea what his heart was feeling or doing but he liked the way Alec made it do unpredictable things. He liked the way Alec made him feel. “How do you always know the right thing to say?” He asked.

 

“That’s the thing, I don’t. I just say what I wish someone told me years ago.” Alec was smiling now, a soft sweet smile that sets Magnus’ heart a light. The whole time Alec had been talking all he could think was how he would love to kiss those soft pink lips. He’d thought that a few times over the entirety of 24 hours but now with them both standing so close, Alec’s hand still gently resting on his shoulder. He found himself leaning in and brushing his lips with Alec’s. It wasn’t much, just a soft peck, but it was enough to confirm that what he felt between them was real.

 

When Magnus pulled away Alec only followed, their lips an inch from each other. Resting his forehead against his he couldn’t believe that one minute he was crying and the next smiling the most he ever had in a long time. And what made it all better was that Alec was smiling back.

 

Alec moved forward as if to kiss him again but stopped a breath before his lips. “Is it safe to assume that that’s a yes to going on a date with me?”

 

Magnus bit at his bottom lip his cheeks hurting from smiling so much. He nodded quickly his eye’s darting to and from Alec’s lips and eyes.

 

Alec surprising him once again slid his hand from where it was on his shoulder and rested it under his chin, his thumb tracing the outline of his bottom lip. “I can’t wait to make you feel like the most special person on this planet.” His voice was barely above a whisper making the hairs on the back of his neck stand tall, and then he kissed him. Magnus felt himself melt into Alec, he’d never experienced anything like it. Like this one person was made for him. That if he let himself he could get lost in every new tick his heart made as Alec’s lips brushed his. Kissing Alec was like finding love ten times over. 

 

He didn’t know it yet, but this was only the beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There could potentially be a part 3. Let me know if would be interested in that either in the comments or on Twitter @banesarchangel


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of time jump

_~one and a half years later ~_

 

 

 

In the hours leading up to his performance, Alec liked to take the time to relax. There is always so much going on around him that if he doesn’t do this the constant rush of everything gets to him, setting off extra nerves and anxiety he doesn’t need. Taking time for himself, letting the calm settle nicely in his chest. Nowadays it was easier to stay steady, and that was only down to one thing really, one person, in fact. Magnus. Sometimes he still finds himself having to pinch himself just to make sure he hasn’t dreamt the last year and a half. The most amazing years of his life, and he hopes they are followed by many more. He didn’t know It was possible for someone to come into his life and take hold of his heart, he didn’t know It was possible to love someone as much as he loves Magnus. It was like being short of breath but also like he was finally able to take a deep breath all in the same second. Magnus is all-consuming, he is his world.

So, sitting here now, across from him on the couch, Magnus softly humming one of Alec’s songs while he strums the guitar he can’t fight the smile playing on his lips.

“That’s our cue to leave,” Maia said from the other side of the room where she was nestled nicely against Simon. I know shock Simon finally got his shit together and asked her out. No one was surprised when she said yes, other than Simon that was.

“What why?” Simon asked clearly displeased with this decision.

“I know that look he currently has sporting on his face,” Maia replied looking over at Alec with a knowing glance. “It means he’s about to get all soft and fluffy and I don’t really want to witness it.” She paused briefly before adding. “Like it’s cute don’t get me wrong, but I always feel like I’m intruding on a private moment.” Alec smiled.

“Our boy is in love, they grow up so fast.” Simon swooned placing a hand over his heart.

“Yes, it’s all very touching, c’mon we need to go talk about that new routine anyway,” Maia replied.

Simon looked confused. “Doesn’t that mean Magnus has to come too?”

“No, remember it’s you and Maia.” Alec sent him a shut up before you ruin everything face

“Yeah, _that_ routine,” Maia added. God, they were the worst at being subtle. “C’mon before I have to tape your mouth shut.”

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea,” Alec added dodging Simon’s wounded gaze. “He does talk. A lot.”

“Is this just gonna be a thing now. My best friend and Girlfriend ganging up on me?” He sighed finally getting up. “And you Magnus are no better just sitting there laughing.” To which Magnus laughed again while mouthing a quick “I’m sorry” followed by an “I’ll be out soon.”

“See you guys later.” And they left leaving just he and Magnus in the room.

Alec’s eyes hadn’t really moved from him the whole time.

“What?” Magnus asks ducking his head.

“Nothing, I’ve just been wanting to do this for the past 30 minutes.” Alec moves forward so that there isn’t any space between them, cradling his face kissing him slowly.

He’s not sure who moved first but eventually, they were taking up the whole couch. Magnus beneath him kissing him senseless, Alec kissing back with just as much vigor.

“Wait.” Magnus pulled back breaking their kiss that Alec so desperately tries to follow. “We can’t, you know,” Magnus says between puffed breaths.

“Why not? We have before.”

“Yeah and we almost got walked in on. That was humiliating.”

“Yeah, but there’s a lock on this door.” Alec smiled trying to hold his smirk at bay. Ever since Simon almost walked in on them in a rather interesting position he may have asked for a lock to be added to his dressing room doors. “I may have asked the staff nicely and yeah.”

Magnus looked to the door quickly before laughing in disbelief. “Did you really get a lock on the door just, so you can have your way with me?”

Alec held back his laughter. “Magnus,” he scolded playfully. “Please, that wasn’t the _only_ reason.”

“Mhm.” Magnus nods back his eyebrows raised slightly as to challenge him. “Do tell these other reasons.”

“Well,” Alec bites his lower lip before leaning down to kiss the nape of his neck. “We could take naps without any interruptions.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.” Alec hums as his peppers Magnus’ jaw with kisses.

“What else?”

“We can watch tv shows or listen to music.” He mumbles just below his ear smiling when he feels Magnus shiver.

“We could-“ Magnus stops, his breath stopping short of his sentence. He collects himself “We can do that without a lock.”

“Shh.” He whispers the air blowing against Magnus’ skin. “Let me have it.”

“Fine, but only because I can’t think straight right now.”

“I’d hope so.” Alec chuckled brushing a strand of hair where it had fallen above Magnus’ eye.

“Shut up.” Magnus laughed back. “That was your plan the whole time, make me a mess so I didn’t pay attention?”

“No,” Alec smiles playfully against his cheek. “I still have one more reason.”

“Which is?”

“Simon can’t come barging in whenever he pleases.”

“Why didn’t you just lead with that, we could’ve skipped all the talking and got straight to the kissing,” Magnus replies. Alec lowers his head his laughter escaping him.

“But you’re right,” He pauses composing himself. “The main reason was so we could do stuff like this.”

Magnus’ lips pulled into a smirk. “Well, what are you waiting for then?”

It didn’t take long for them to forget the world and just be. Time felt like it came to a standstill when he kissed Magnus. Like everything around them kept going but they froze in time cherishing every moment loving each other. He never wanted to lose this feeling.

What felt like hours later but was only minutes the door flew open and a strangled scream startled them apart.

“This most certainly does not look soft and fluffy.” Simon stated looking rather distressed.

Sitting up and straightening his clothes Alec rolled his eyes at his best friend. “What do you want, Simon?”

“You’re needed on stage for rehearsal.”

“You couldn’t have just texted me that?”

Simon scoffed. “Oh yeah because you were clearly going to check it with all that going on.” He gestured to Magnus.

He had a point.

“Also, Magnus you're needed for run-throughs with the crew.”

“I’ll be right out,” Magnus replied sounding a little flustered and amused at the same time.

Simon closed the door mumbling. “Why does this always happen to me.” Alec felt like saying back “Because you never knock.” But the door was closed before he could.

Magnus stood up shaking his head side to side, a soft chuckle escaping him. “So much for that lock, babe.”

“Listen, can you blame me for getting distracted. Have you seen yourself.”

Magnus laughed it off leaning down for a quick peck on the lips. “Next time.” And he kissed him again making the butterflies in his stomach jump. “See you out there.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

And Magnus left.

As soon as he did the nerves came back, except tonight these weren’t just because he was performing.

Shaking himself off he stood and walked to his dressing table in the corner giving himself a once over to make sure he was presentable before reaching into his top drawer and pulling out a black velvet box and placing it securely in his pant pocket.

 

* * *

 

Magnus’ heart was pumping. They’d just finished their set and were coming off stage, secretly it was Magnus’ favourite part of Alec’s concerts when everything was stripped down to acoustics and it was just him and an instrument. Magnus would always stare at him and smile. The fact that someone as talented and incredible as Alec wanted to be with someone like himself still stunned him to this day. He was his everything and he couldn’t imagine a day or even an hour without Alec anymore.

Finding a seat backstage, he sat next to Simon and Maia pulling out his phone. Pulling up a picture of Alec and himself he had taken earlier, he wasn’t one to normally post couples pics on his social media, but he just wanted to beam about how incredible his man was.

To anyone on social media, it looked like he and Alec had only been together for 6 months but really for the first year of their relationship they wanted to keep it out of the public eye as much as possible. Alec was always understanding about Magnus being worried about the scrutiny of the media and fans and waited for when he was ready, but one day they didn’t see the paparazzi following them and they had no choice when photos surfaced of them kissing. Ever since then the media and fans have been trying their best to find out more about him. He didn’t expect for some of them to be as harsh as they were.

Only minutes after Magnus posted the picture with Alec there were already mean comments underneath. He didn’t mean to look but once he did, it was hard to stop. He wanted people to like him and he didn’t know why they didn’t.

_He’s just a backup dancer with no real career, Alec can do so much better._

_He’s hot but what else does he have going for him._

_Classic singer/backup dancer hook-up scenario. Alec will get bored soon._

On the odd occasion, he would see someone defending him.

_Why does it matter what he does as a career, and by any means being a backup dancer is hard work I doubt any of you could keep up? He clearly makes Alec happy, that’s all that matters, let him be._

For a few seconds, he smiles but then the negative thoughts come back. He knows deep down that if he didn’t think this of himself they wouldn’t affect him that much, but because this has been an insecurity for him his whole life, always second-guessing himself, always telling himself he’s not good enough, they manage to find a way to dig in hitting him where it hurts.

He hasn’t talked to Alec about it, he knows he should, he just feels embarrassed that he’s so affected by all this. They shouldn’t matter. He’s in a loving relationship with the man of his dreams. That’s all that should matter.

“You okay?” Simon asked.

Magnus nodded back with a smile.

“Good, cause we need to go.” He stated standing up quickly.

“Go? Go where?”  

“On stage.” Maia was at his left.

What the hell was going on.

Putting his phone down he followed them back on stage, walking into the unknown was causing his heart to race.

He’d performed on stage countless times, but now it felt like all the eyes in the room were on him. Trying to centre himself he focused on Alec who was ahead of him smiling with his bright eyes.

Alec mouthed a silent “hey you” before bringing the mic up to speak. “I wrote this next song for someone who you can all guess is standing right next to me, this is for you baby, I love you.” Magnus mouthed back an “I love you too.” Meanwhile, his heart was beating out of his chest. Alec had dedicated songs to him before but never clearly stated he had written one for him let alone bring him on stage and sing to him. He would not cry. He would n- too late. The music started playing and he was done for.

_I know I have my moments_

_And at times I’m hard to be around_

_I get impatient when you’re getting dressed_

_It’s just I thought the first one looked the best_

 

Alec came closer to him, his own eyes shining with tears. Magnus felt his heart stutter as Alec stared at him like he was the only person in the room.

 

_You’re beautiful_

_More than I deserve_

_So listen close_

_To these one, two, three, four words_

 

Magnus could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He had no idea why Alec was doing this or why he deserved it or where this was coming from. It all felt a bit dreamlike.

 

_So please keep loving me_

_Because our hearts speak fluently_

_Wherever I go, whatever I do_

 

Alec reached for his hand and placed it just above his heart

 

_The map on my heart leads to you_

_So baby, please keep loving me_

_Loving me, loving me_

_Your lips on my smile_

_Are like bee’s round a honeycomb_

 

Magnus thought back to earlier in the dressing room, and he saw in Alec’s eyes he was thinking the same.

 

_You see through my heart’s misty window_

_And out of all the fingerprints, only yours will show_

_You’re beautiful_

_Before the make-up’s on_

_And out of all the boy’s_

_You’re the one that I want_

Alec took the mic away during a break in the lyrics. He was still holding his hand when he stepped closer and said. “When I found you singing in the dressing room one and a half years ago I knew at that moment alone I had stumbled across someone special. You inspire me, you make me a better person, and I love you so much sometimes it scares the shit out of me. Every day I find new things to fall in love with. The way you make pancakes to the way you refold all my clothes because crinkles, I love everything about you. You’re it, Magnus.” The room fell silent. Blurring out all other sounds it was just he and Alec and the rapid pulse of his heart.

Alec Lightwood had told him a year and a half ago that he would make him feel like the most special person on this planet. Magnus never believed him. Never believed it was possible for him to feel special, but here, now, Alec had succeeded. Magnus had never felt more loved in his entire life.

 

_So please keep loving me_

_Because our hearts speak fluently_

_Wherever I go, whatever I do_

_The map on my heart leads to you_

_So baby, please keep loving me_

_Loving me, loving me, yeah_

_For all the mistakes_

_I’m making, I don’t mean_

_(I don’t mean them, I don’t mean them)_

_For all the things_

_That I fail to see_

_My heart is on my sleeve_

 

Alec stayed where he was, unmoving, just looking into his eyes.

 

_Oh, ooh_

_So listen close_

_To these one, two, three, four words_

The music stopped and so did his heart. Alec got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. Tears were sliding down both their faces now, the crowd’s volume only increased. Magnus couldn’t hear himself think. What was happening?

“Will you Marry me?”

Magnus was completely thrown, he didn’t know what he was expecting, but it most definitely wasn’t this but that didn’t mean he wasn’t overjoyed and overwhelmed with every emotion possible flooding through his body. He adored this man in front of him, so much, words would never be enough to describe it.

He didn’t know how much time had passed but he could see Alec eagerly waiting for his response and if he looked closely he could see the small cloud of doubt starting to set in, but Magnus smiled back at him because when it came to Alec he didn’t have a doubt in the world. Alec is his world and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He knew this not now, but back in the studio a year and a half ago when Alec held him and made him feel safe. He knew back then he never wanted to let this man walk out of his life.

Bending down, Magnus offered Alec his hand pulling him up, so they were both eye level. “Yes, yes, yes seventeen thousand times yes.” Magnus beamed not wanting to wait another second before kissing him, but Alec pulled away yelling into the mic “HE SAID YES.” Making the audience erupt. Magnus would never forget this moment.

Alec turned to him his hazel eyes sparkling, they’d never looked so beautiful. “I love you so fucking much.” Startled, Magnus screamed a little as Alec lifted him and twirled him around making them both laugh.

“You’re so dramatic. Put me down so I can kiss your face.” Magnus yelled over the noise in the room.

Alec did. Alec also grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him hard and Magnus kissed him back just as much.

Soon enough the stage flooded with the dance crew, the band, the staff. All congratulating them.

This was the beginning of a new chapter for them. One Magnus couldn’t wait to start.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alec woke with the sun, he didn’t know what time it was, and he didn’t care. The only person he cared about was lying right next to him tucked in at his side the soft tips of his hair tickling his chin.

Last night didn’t feel real, it felt surreal. He had played it out so many times in his head that finally doing it was almost too good to believe. Magnus said yes. Yes, to a world where they both had each other no matter what for as long as they lived.

He’d spent so many nights in past years thinking he’d never find a love like theirs, especially in the industry he was, but then came along Magnus and from then on that’s all he saw, that’s all that mattered. Magnus.

Smiling, he kissed Magnus on the forehead before attempting to get out of bed and start his day. That didn’t work as when he tried he heard a grumble from beside him. "Are you gonna let me get out of bed?” Alec laughed.

“No.” Alec loved Magnus’ sleepy voice.

“And why’s that?” He settled back down beside him.

“It’s too early. Let’s just lay here for a while.”

Alec didn’t put up much of fight, not when he had his fiancé next to him wanting to spend the morning with him.

“Hey,” Alec whispered.

“Hmmm?” Magnus hummed.

“We’re engaged.”

Magnus’ eyes were still closed but he smiled brighter. “We are.” Finally, he opened his eyes and looked up at him. “You know I get you’re a musician and all, but we need to talk about all these romantic gestures, how am I meant outdo what you did last night?”

“Being you is enough.”

“No, no. I have to think of something.”

Alec laughed. “Are we going to make this a competition? Who can sweep the other off their feet the most?”

“I will win.” Magnus hummed back sounding confident.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“We will see.” Alec teased back. “You know, I’ve already won.”

At that Magnus propped himself up on his elbows. “Oh really? How so?”

“You said yes.”

Magnus’ face softened. “It’s always a yes when it comes to you, Alexander.”

“I love you.” Alec nuzzled his nose against his shoulder.

They just lay there, time passing by, the sun peeking out from behind the clouds. Arms wrapped around each other basking in the afterglow, the heat from their bodies keeping the other warm while exchanging kisses anywhere they could.

A text message on Magnus’ phone pulling them apart.

It was a text from the dance group chat asking to all meet up for lunch. Alec watched as Magnus filtered through all his notifications, taking every detail of his face. When he’d smile, when he looked confused, and when he frowned, and it didn’t escape him when he saw his face fall and his walls go up. Moving closer he said. “Hey, what’s wrong? What just happened now?”

Magnus rolled over putting his phone back on charge. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. Talk to me.”

“Alec, really it’s nothing, it’s just me being stupid.” He could hear Magnus’ defensive tone and for a minute he thought about dropping it, but he could tell deep down this was, whatever it is, was really affecting him.

“Something that upsets you is never stupid, not to me. I don’t care if it’s just the way Simon eats. It matters to me that you’re okay.”

Sighing, Magnus rolled over finding a comfy position with his head on Alec’s chest, his fingers tracing up down Alec’s ribs. “Saying it out loud sounds stupid.”

“What is it?”

“Ever since we announced that we were dating, it’s just been a lot to get used to with all the magazine articles about what my intentions are, and they say all this false stuff and portray me as some money hungry man, or they write about who would be better suited for you.” He pauses catching his breath. “I know I should just ignore it but the ones that hurt the most are comments from fans saying how I’m not good enough for or how you’ll get bored and move on. I just don’t know how to cope with so many people having an opinion of me.”

Alec would be lying if he wasn’t freaking out right now, this was always his biggest fear. That this, being in the spotlight would make Magnus walk away, but he had to remind himself he wasn’t walking away and surely had no intention of walking away if he had just accepted a marriage proposal or Alec would hope so.

“Magnus, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you’re so used to it I didn’t want to make a big deal out it. I was scared you wouldn’t understand.”

“Hey, of course, I understand. I’ve just had more practice than you at shutting those people out because at the end of the day they don’t matter. Magnus, I get how hard it is to get used to, but it will simmer down eventually I promise.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. It’s just like they know every insecurity I have and play on it. Sometimes I can’t help but believe I’m not good enough for you. The last thing I want to do is hold you back in life,”

Alec moved down so he was facing Magnus. “Hey, if anything _I_ am the one who is not good enough for you. You have a heart so pure and kind I find myself in awe of you every day.” He pauses letting his eyes find Magnus’ “Remember when you came to the studio last year and you sang me that song about your parents. That day I didn’t just see a brother being there for his sister, I saw someone putting others before himself and never once complaining. You’re so incredibly selfless, it’s one of the many things I love about you.”

“Fuck the articles, fuck the trolls. I know who you are, and I love you for who you are in here.” He rests his palm over Magnus’ heart. "Not if you have $20 million dollars or $1, I couldn’t care less about that.” Alec pauses his lips quirking to the side a little. “The map on my heart leads to you and I don’t plan on rerouting anytime soon, or like ever.”

Magnus burst out laughing and that was all Alec wanted, was to see that smile again.

“God, you’re so cheesy sometimes.” He laughed leaning into the crook of Alec’s neck. “But, I love it and I love you.”

“We’re in this together, okay. Talk to me whenever you feel this way. I don’t want all that ruining _us_.” Alec replied.

“I would never let it ruin us. And I promise I’ll talk to you.” Magnus replied leaning up and running his hand through Alec’s hair.

“Good.” Alec paused briefly “So, are we thinking a spring wedding or a winter wedding?”

“What do you have against a summer wedding?” Magnus asked almost offended.

“Too hot, I’d rather not sweat through my suit on my wedding day, I’ll already be nervous enough.”

“You make a good point,” Magnus chuckled.

“So, Spring or Winter?” Alec asked smiling.

“Spring.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used in this chapter is called Please Keep Loving Me by James TW go check him out. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @baneschmico
> 
> Let me know if you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter @banesarchangel :)


End file.
